Two Worlds
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: This is about the Hogwarts crew goes to Sunnydale California were they end up meting Buffy and her crew also a SB please read it's really good


Hermione couldn't believe it; she was in America sunnydale of California. Along with all the rest of the sixth years from Hogwarts, from each house Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, it was so exciting.  
  
They were all paired up in groups, though; one person from each house had  
to be paired in a group together, meaning Hermione was stuck with none other then Draco Malfoy from Slytherin in her group, all though the other two weren't as bad to be stuck with, then again it was just Andrew Clarkson  
from Hufflepuff, and Cho-chang from Ravenclaw so she could live.  
  
Hermione was walking along with her group around town to explore, like Professor McGonagall told her and her group to do. They were all walking along the streets of Sunnydale, having fun looking around at muggle shop's together, well at least the three of them were enjoying them self's, while  
all Malfoy did was stood around and complained how stupid it all was.  
  
Hermione had to tell him to shut up for the third time that day. And they  
got into a big argument.  
  
"Shut up Mudblood since when did you get off, thinking you could go off  
bossing me around like you do Potter and Weasley?" Draco spoke harshly,  
towards Hermione "For your information Malfoy, I don't boss around my friends like you do yours .if you can even call them your friends that is .cause as far as I'm concerned all you do is use them for your own benefit" Hermione said just as much bitterness in her voice as there was in his, he  
was shocked, at the words that just came out of her mouth.  
  
"Okay you two, I really think we should just all try to get along" Cho-  
chang spoke as she came out of the shop, Hermione turn towards her and glared "What?" Cho-chang asked with a puzzled look on her face, Hermione let out a long sigh "Nothing it's late I'm going back to the Grand Hotel" she said while walking off "Cool I'll go with you" said Andrew trying to  
catch up to her.  
  
Draco glared at Andrew as he watched how quickly the boy responded to walk  
back Hermione to the Hotel *Why do I care? There's no way hell Hermione would ever give the geek a chance any way so why worry?* Draco thought to himself. Draco after all did have a thing for Hermione after all the years of tormenting her and her friends, he's developed what seemed to him a semi  
crush on her, at least he convinced himself that's all it was.  
  
"Okay .so what are we going to do next Malfoy?" Cho-chang asked while  
watching Hermione and Andrew walk off together, Malfoy growled and then just shrugged, and walked the opposite way, Cho-chang notice Malfoy walking  
off, and ran to catch up with him.  
  
Hermione kept walking along towards the Hotel, while Andrew following right behind her, * Damn it's cold tonight* she thought to herself, suddenly her  
thoughts were interrupted when she heard Andrew scream, Hermione turned around as quick as she could, she saw Andrew on the ground backing up in fear, that was when Hermione notice the dark cloak figured person standing in front of Andrew, from behind it looked like a Death Eater *but how could  
that be? There all dead?* Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Hermione heard it start talking "Well you look like a fresh meal for  
tonight" it spoke in a raspy voice towards Andrew, who was looking more frightened by the minute, Hermione thought quick she pulled out her wand and yelled out a curse towards Andrews attacker "Crucio" the hood figure who was close to Andrew screamed with such pain running threw it's body.  
  
Hermione ran up towards Andrew and grabbed him by his shirt, to drag him up off the ground and soon as he was on his feet Hermione looked him "Run" was all she said, once she saw more hooded figures coming out from the shadow  
in the dark alley near by, they ran down a long sidewalk.  
  
Hermione notice that she and Andrew were no near the Hotel any more in fact she was sure they were pretty far from it by now, it was then she realized  
that she was in a dark grave yard "Oh shit Hermione what do we do now?" Andrew ask Hermione with fear creeping behind his voice, Hermione looked at Andrew as if he were the dumbest person she have ever met "Umm .hello you think if I knew, we would be hear rig-"she cut off as a really cold hand covering her mouth, she panicked as she the look on Andrew's now terrified  
looking face who staring at what was behind her.  
  
She tried to scream but were muffled by the cold hand over her mouth, she saw another hooded figure come up behind Andrew, her eyes widen as grabbed on to him and he started to scream, she suddenly one of the hooded figures  
speak "Shit it's the Slayer" she felt the hand being removed from her  
mouth, and instead pushing her to the ground.  
  
She heard talking such as take "Take your stake to the grave you stupid vamp" she heard a girls voice say, but that was the last thing she heard  
before everything went black.  
  
A/N: I hope you like the story please review if you want me to post more  
chapters ^_^ I would like that any way I would like to say TBC. 


End file.
